


Rat Tale

by 55555ive



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Theme Week, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, College, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctors & Physicians, Furry, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Naked Cuddling, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Rat, Table Sex, Young Love, pop5on22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55555ive/pseuds/55555ive
Summary: A  prequel to "Strange Fruit" this is a short story that highlights how the world of online dating is a confusing and rather shallow place. Sometimes it hurts you more than the outside world and sometimes you find more than you were expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

Never meet people online, that's what they say but I didn't listen. My name is Gerald, I'm 20 years old and still live at home with my mom and dad. I'm an only child and my parents are cool with me being gay so you'd think things would be good for me. Only thing is that I'm a mouse, a rat, and as such some would call me undesirable. People aren't racist or anything, or maybe they are , but I know there are things about me that are turn offs for some people from the start. I have larger front teeth which means, if I ever got in bed with anyone blow jobs would be hard. Some people don't like how long rat tails can get. And then there's just the stereo types about how unsanitary or unsafe we are. 

I turned to online dating because I thought at least there maybe people would meet me before they met what they thought of me. To my surprise online dating was more superficial than real life. The first thing people ask for is a picture and if they don't like what they see they leave. The strange thing is I learned how hypocritical I was by being probably just as critical of people as they were being of me. I was ready to give up on online dating but I figured why not try to be open, really open, just to see where it might get me. 

One night I got a message from a guy who if I'm honest I would never have talked to, but I'm glad now that I did. He was a monkey, yet another species that most people labeled undesirable. Monkeys supposedly stay super high and are never serious. People think they're too wild, and really racist people even go so far as to say they throw shit and lay around in their own filth. And of course there's the shallow physical stuff like how they have hands for feet. I didn't have a problem with any of the physical stuff and I was smart enough not to believe all the stereo type bull shit. The reason I wouldn't have talked to him is because of how other people might have looked at us if they saw us together. I know that's a shitty thing to say but it's true. But he lived so far away I thought we would never see each other in person. 

His name was Parker. He was 22 years old , he lived alone and was a med student. He was hot as hell. The hands for feet thing weren't an issue with me, whenever we video chatted I only saw him from the waist up . His voice was like the sound of a smooth waterfall, it put me at ease. When we spoke it started off the usual shallow way most conversations do online. Just basic stuff like age , what were we looking for, where did we live. But over time conversations got deeper, we saw each other online every night before bed. He would tell me about all of his professors who got on his nerves and I'd tell him about customers at my job that I wanted to kick out. 

Before I knew it Parker and I had been talking for almost an entire year. We were so into one another that we started to have phone sex , talk about meeting up in person, and we even sent each other gifts some times. Despite how much I felt for him I still had that thought of "what would people think if they saw us together". I felt like an ass hole, I practically loved this guy and I couldn't stop thinking about how other people would see us. It didn't take long to realize the hypocrisy in my own thoughts, surly Parker could have his own doubts about dating me in real life. But I didn't have to face my hypocrisy, I didn't have to face my thoughts because we still lived so far away. Or so I thought. 

It was spring break for most people in school, Parker included. He called and told me he was in my town staying at a hotel. I didn't know what to do or what to say. He wanted us to finally meet, and I did too. After so much time of wishing I could feel his hand holding my mine I was still terrified of actually reaching out. 

They say don't meet people online, but I didn't listen. I didn't know there would come a time to meet those same people from the Web in real life. I told Parker my parents were going away for the week on some trip. If I was going to jump into a real relationship I was going to do it for real. I wasn't going to make him spend two hundred dollars a night for two weeks when he could stay in our guest room. 

Admittedly when Parker arrived the next day I hesitated opening the door. But the front door was made of glass so he saw me standing on the other side , I really would have been a bad guy to just not open the door at that point. I opened it and he was standing there in jeans an open button down shirt so I could see his chest and no shoes. I never noticed it online but his tail was almost just as long as my own. 

Parker - you look even better in person 

I damn near melted at the sound of his voice live. I was still just in my boxers and a shirt, he came by so early that morning I didn't have time to get dressed or anything. 

Gerald - thanks , you too 

I stepped to the side and let him in , he had a single bag with him that he left by the door. 

Parker - be honest is this strange for you too 

We were heading upstairs to the small theater on the second floor. 

Gerald- I never thought I would see you in person 

Parker- your parents are still alright with me staying here for the week right 

Gerald- yea ... 

I didn't tell my parents about Parker , they would have never gone for something like having him stay with me an entire week while they're away. 

We took a seat in the theater and I flipped on the TV. I could feel how we were still adjusting to no screens separating us. We were sitting next to one another but that slight space between us was the line between comfortable and and uneasy. We started to cross that line one step at a time. First was our tails meeting and coiling together. 

Parker-this is a nice house 

Gerald - thanks , but it's my parents 

Parker- I'm sure you had a hand in it being as cool as it is

Next I felt myself slowly but steadily sliding closer to him or was he sliding closer to me? 

Gerald- yea I had to beg my dad to let me keep my poster in here 

I felt my shoulder touch his then my leg and without thinking about it my hand rested on his thigh. We laied back and he put his arm around me. 

By the end of the second TV show I was laying with my head against his chest while he was stretched out with his feet up on the coffee table. I lost myself in the warmth of his embrace as he held me stoking through my hair as I listened to his heart beating. We didn't talk , for a while we were just grinding against one another trying to hold back from something I think we both wanted. I could tell how pent up he us by how he could stop crinkling his toes and how tightly his tail was binding mine stopping me from getting up. It got so hot a slight moan slipped past my lips. I closed my eyes and that's when I felt his hand run down the front of my body. His hand stopped at my crotch, I guess he wasn't sure if I was ready. I gripped his hand with my own and helped him along the way sliding his hand into my boxers slowly. I was already leaking enough for him to think I wet myself but he didn't seem to care. He stroked me and my cock forever. I could see his hard, his jeans were tenting and I had a hand resting on his crotch the entire time. He wouldn't let me touch his cock but he kept stroking me , I was so close I started to grip and clutch at his chest fur ass I tried not to breath to hard or sound like I was loosing control. I tried to pull his hand off but he kept going that same slow and steady pace , it was driving me crazy how good it felt. I couldn't keep myself from cuming. I ruined my boxers and as I did he stopped stroking me but left his hand in my boxers. I opened my eyes and saw that he was looking at me , I didn't even notice he'd turned off the TV.

 

I didn't go soft not even for a minute. He pulled his hand out of my boxers and it was dripping, he rubbed it into his fur like it was water before he sat up taking his feet off the table. 

Gerald - I'm sorry 

Parker - for what 

He laughed as he started to undo his pants sliding them off almost as easily as he did his shirt. He wasn't wearing any underwear. 

Gerald - I didn't mean to ...

Park- cum , I wanted you to 

Gerald - but you didn't 

He turned me so I was laying in the couch then he helped me take off my boxers. 

Parker - I wanted you to have the first one 

He lifted my legs over his thighs and around his waist as he held his cock at my tail hole. 

Parker - and cum makes for good lub 

He stroked my cock again catching my thick wet load that was still leaking as if I were still cuming. He watched me watch him as he rubbed it on his own cock. The head of his cock was so thick I thought I might die when he started to press it into me. He held me with one hand under my back making me arch it slightly, and he used his other hand to hold my head facing his. I could feel my cum on his hand rubbing of on my face as he tried to go easy on me. He worked his thumb into my mouth and rubbed it on my tongue as he pushed in slowly but steadily. I almost bit his thumb off from the pain and I think he would have let me. As he slid all the way in loved the look on his face , it told me he was happy, he was satisfied, he wanted more and he was happy to take it from me. He pulled his thumb from my mouth and used both hands to hold me by my waist. He thrusted in and out slowly but it still hurt enough for me to fling up wrapping my arms around his neck. I could hear him breathing so hard with his mouth next to me ear. I was wrapped around his body so tightly and his grip shifted from my waist to my ass spreading my ass apart to help him go deeper. 

He rocked me back and forth on his cock like a baby . My moans his breathing and the sound of tight wet suction echoed like surround sound. Just as I started to feel comfortable he stood up and found myself with nowhere to run from his full length as gravity made sure I slide down his shaft. With his grip of my ass he lifted and dropped me on and off his cock till I was screaming. He had one foot on the coffee table and one foot on the floor as we got into a rhythm. We were a team , and our job was to empty his balls. He didn't touch my cock and nether did I , we were focused on what he needed. He needed to be deeper and as he got his wish I clinched around him. 

I felt his thrust starting to slow but they were less rhythmic and more primal. He laied me on my back on the table and started to pound into me. He opened his eyes and met my lips with his and we shared a wet kiss that lasted nowhere near long enough. His tongue traced the walls of my mouth while mine played with the sharpness of his teeth. He was so close , I heard it in his grunts and how he slowed down to almost a stand still. I started to tear up from how good it felt. I was fucking crying. He was so deep and my hole was gaping, I was ruined and I loved it. Then it happened, he clinched up and slammed his hand on the table beside my head to hold himself up from falling as he started to cum . He opened his eyes and we watched one another as he came. He had the biggest smile he knew how big a load it was and I think he liked that I didn't mind it. But God did it last a long time. 

When he finally pulled out if me it was noon. We completely destroyed the theater with cum stains. He stood up and I stayed laying on the table as my ass drained out. I watched his cock dangling between his legs it was covered in so much cum it kept dripping for almost 5 minutes. He helped me up off the table and I accidentally stepped on his feet. 

Gerald - sorry 

Parker - you gotta stop saying sorry 

His tail ran up my leg and felt around my hole. 

Parker - I think we can clean this up 

Gerald - or we can watch a movie

Parker - works for me 

He kissed me on my forehead before we returned to the couch. I sat in his lap and he let me drain out all over him while we passed out. 

I can say without a shadow of a doubt I no longer thought about how other people would see us together.


	2. For More

If your wanting more you can check out my other stories like "Strange Fruit", "No Fur No Fun" , and "New Life", all of which take place in the same world. As always thank you for reading, if you enjoyed anything you read please leave a comment because I love reading those , and I hope to see you again.


End file.
